


Nothing Else Matters the Doujinshi

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Doujinshi, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Hermaphrodite Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Lemon, M/M, Recovery, Romance, Smut, eventual NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Based on my fanfic, Nothing Else Matters:Piccolo, a wildly popular musician known as The Demon King, needs a new bodyguard after several attempts on his life. Bulma, his manager, hires her friend, Goku, but when he doesn't have quite the cutthroat attitude necessary, Bulma brings someone more aggressive on-board, her ex, Vegeta. Piccolo's initial irritation with Vegeta shifts as he and Vegeta spend more time together. Vegeta struggles with his past with Bulma and she struggles to let him go.
Relationships: Piccolo/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Else Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617333) by [dbzkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink). 



> Reads right to left like Japanese manga. That's just how my brain sees comics since I've only ever read manga XD
> 
> I'm very, very new to the digital art world, but I've been wanting to do a doujinshi for a while, so I decided to just dive in and learn as I go, so sorry if some of the pages suck or if there's weirdness, I'm doing my best :P My style might also be wildly inconsistent as I figure out what I'm doing as I go. I also hope that I can post more than one pic here, if not, when I have a second, I will revisit how to post this. In the meantime, here is the first page of my very first doujinshi!  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated :D


	2. Page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went so far overboard on this, but I’m really still figuring out MediBang paint, but I’m also having so much fun that I can’t help myself. I’m going to try to simplify for my next page, but I suck at that.  
> Don’t forget to read right to left :D  
> Anyway...here’s page 2, comments and kudos are always welcome :D and I hope you’ll read the fic too, since this will be slow going.
> 
> [ **Nothing Else Matters**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617333) by [**dbzkink**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my fave, but there was a lot of dialogue I wanted, but I didn’t want to spend a ton of time on Piccolo’s little tryst. I suck so much at backgrounds, but oh well. I enjoy drawing Piccolo’s naked body quite a lot, it turns out. Hope you enjoy...getting closer to Veggie...yum.
> 
> Based on [**Nothing Else Matters**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617333) by [**dbzkink**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink)

Piccolo on the prowl...


End file.
